Arthur Is A Hot Schoolboy
by Alfrep Llonz
Summary: Arthur debe revisar el libro del reglamento escolar, pero no aguanta las ganas de ver porno. Alfred lo sorprende y bueno, si qiueren saber lo que pasa, entren y lean en lugar de sacar conclusiones pequeñas sherlocks (?... Phormo del vyen jard ekizde. UsxUk, Lemmon. R-18 "supuestamente"! quedan invitadas a leerlo!


**Arthur Is A Hot Schoolboy.**

Maggie al habla, trayendoles un estupido y sensual one shot hard de UsUk (Quedan advertidas pequeñas pervertidas)

Bueno, después de todo, si se dan la paja de leerlo entero, verán que no es tan sucio como parece (? y bueno, les dejo esta cosa. Lealo bajo su propia responsabilidah... "supuestamente" es para mayores de 18, !que oh!, si yo a los 14 leía cosas peores XD.

advertencia! contenido para mayores de 18 años. Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya hidekaz, pero no tiene los huevos para hacer esto, asi que lo hago sho, pero no me pertenecen los personajeh blah blah blah

* * *

Arthur estaba sentado en el sofá del salón de delegados escolares. Como el presidente del consejo estudiantil, debía quedarse hasta tarde revisando el nuevo reglamento escolar, antes de aprobarlo y aplicarlo a los alumnos. Pero a decir verdad, el joven británico no se aguantaba hasta llegar a su casa para ver porno, por lo que sacó su celular, lo colocó sobre el libro y comenzó a revisar imágenes pornográficas en este, mientras acariciaba suavemente sus muslos, estando sentado con una pierna sobre la otra.

Alfred, silenciosamente se paró junto al sofá. Era delegado de deportes, y había terminado de guardar el material y cerrar el gimnasio. Quería avisarle al presidente que había finalizado sus labores por el día, y que se iría a casa, pero le llamó mucho la atención el joven británico, por lo que le colocó atención silenciosamente.

Con su dedo, el inglés cambiaba las imágenes, mientras era observado por el chico de ojos azules, quien al percatarse de lo que hacía, bruscamente le arrebató el libro con teléfono y todo de las manos.

-Hey Arthur ¿Qué es esto?- comenzó a mirar lo arrebatado, a la vez que Arthur se ponía nervioso.

-Nada-

-¡Cómo que nada!... ¿Por qué te interesa esto?... ¿Los uniformes, las corbatas, los pantalones cortos?

Alfred quedó mirando a su compañero, esperando una respuesta, quien cada vez se sonrojaba más

-¿y? –dijo en un intento por defenderse.

-La cosa es que… estos lucen igual a ti.

-¿Qué tiene? …B-bloody wanker

Alfred se sentó junto a Arthur, quien se hizo levemente hacia el lado para dejarle un lugar. El americano comenzó a inspeccionar a su compañero, y a compararlo con los golosos chicos de la página pornográfica.

-Mira, la misma corbata – Alfred tomó la corbata de Arthur y la dejó por afuera de la chaqueta.

-¿Algún problema acaso?.. ¡Por lo menos yo uso el uniforme, no como otros!

-No… es solo que esta camisa, es más delgada que la de la imagen.

Alfred colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Arthur, por encima de la camisa, desabrochando los primeros botones y luego bajó la mano a la entrepierna de su compañero, quien dio un leve gemido y abrió sus piernas.

-Hmmm… ¿y habrá aquí ropa interior femenina al igual que en la imagen?

Metió su mano entre el pantalón y la ropa interior de su compañero para comprobarlo, ye efectivamente, usaba pantis de chica, pero no solo esa sorpresa se llevó, ya que al parecer, su compañero estaba excitándose al ser tocado por el americano.

-¡Omg!… está duro aquí… hmmm.

Subía y bajaba su mano en el entrepiernas de Arthur, mientras este sonreía y se desabrochaba el cinturón para facilitarle el trabajo a su compañero. Una vez que Arthur se había quitado completamente los pantalones y solo se encontraba con esas ligeras pantis que dejaban al descubierto la mitad de su miembro erecto, Alfred comenzó a juguetear con él, tirando la prenda hacia arriba, lo que generaba presión en la entrepierna del británico, quien se lamía los labios y gemía dulcemente. Alfred escupió sobre la punta del pene de Arthur, y luego lamió, haciendo que el chico se retuerza de placer y necesidad. Besaba y lamía, gimiendo masculinamente. Luego tomó la prenda y la movió hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto completamente la erección, por la cual pasó suavemente sus dedos para estimular aún más al inglés. Bajó su lengua, e introdujo un dedo en la cavidad del chico, a la vez que lamía sus testículos, y este gemía y repetía ser un chico bueno.

Subió sus manos hasta el cuello de Arthur, donde tomó al susodicho desde la corbata y lo atrajo hasta si para besarlo apasionadamente. Moviendo sus labios al son de sus latidos cardiacos, mientras la lengua de Alfred se apoderaba lentamente de la boca de Arthur. Luego de este largo juego de besos, Arthur le quitó los anteojos a su compañero, y tras mirarse ambos fijamente a los ojos, completamente sonrojados, Alfred procedió a desabrochar, lentamente, la chaqueta y el resto de los botones de la camisa de Arthur. La boca de Alfred tomó una de las tetillas de Arthur como su presa, chupeteando y mordisqueando traviesamente, Jalando hacia atrás, lo que le provocaba una mezcla de dolor y lujuria a Arthur, y luego lamía rápidamente para luego volver a morder y jalar hacia atrás.

Una vez dejado erectos los pezones de Iggy, volvió a tomarlo bruscamente de la corbata y besarlo apasionadamente. Mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los del inglés, Alfred bajaba su mano hasta la entrepierna de su compañero, donde subía y bajaba lentamente su mano. Luego repitió el proceso del escupitajo, solo que esta vez lamió el miembro de su amante desde abajo hasta arriba, y lamía rápidamente la punta. A la vez, Arthur meneaba sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mientras cerraba sus ojos y gemía como una estrella porno. Alfred se puso de pie, dejando ver notoriamente su erección dentro de sus pantalones. Arthur deslizó su dedo índice traviesamente por sobre la tela, diciendo un coqueto "ups" y riendo mientras toqueteaba el miembro de su compañero por arriba de los pantalones.

-Hmm… algo está caliente aquí- dijo el inglés, fijando la mirada en el miembro erecto de Alfred, mientras lo apretaba con sus manos por sobre la tela.

-Ohh sii

-Y parece grande…

-Siii… ahh

-¿Puedo echar un vistazo?

-Por supuesto…hmm

Arthur bajó el cierre y se lamió los labios. Cuidadosamente desabrochó el pantalón, dejando salir el largo y erecto pene de Alfred, que casi le golpea en la cara al inglés. Este se echó para atrás y exclamó al encontrarse con este miembro "! Casi me da en la cara…hmmm y es grande!" Tras esto, tomó el pene con ambas manos, y lo llevó a su boca, lamiendo la punta e introduciendo solo esta a su boca. Se acomodó y volvió a introducir el miembro del americano dentro de su boca, esta vez chupando en lugar de lamiendo, ya firmándolo con una mano, mientras oía los gemidos y afirmaciones (oh si, yes!) . Comenzó a chupar hacia adelante y hacia atrás, a la vez que Alfred se mecía, como si estuviese penetrando la boca del inglés. Ambos gemían notoriamente, el rostro de Arthur mostraba un notorio sonrojo, mientras que Alfred cerraba sus ojos y solo se podía leer el placer en sus gestos faciales. Alfred tomó su propio pene con ambas manos, mientras Arthur seguí proporcionándole atención oral, y movió bruscamente hacia los lados su miembro, lo que hacía que el británico se atragante. El americano continúo penetrando l boca de Arthur, quien gemía sin parar y emitía sonidos "pop" y "chic" que eran producto del movimiento del miembro de Al y los labios de Arthur.

El inglés se detuvo. Alfred aprovechó para quitarse su chaqueta y la playera del uniforme de gimnasia, a la vez que Arthur le bajaba los pantalones. Arthur se acomodó nuevamente, acostándose en el sofá y abriendo sus piernas. Alfred se arrodilló sobre el sofá enfrente de las piernas de su amante, donde le quitó los pantalones y pantis lentamente, luego comenzó a golpearle suavemente en la entrada con su pene. Alfred se posicionó para entrar. Abrió más las piernas de Arthur, y luego introdujo solo la punta, mientras que Arthur se tocaba su propia punta con la yema de los dedos.

-¡ohh Arthie!...- exclamaba entre gemidos mientras sacaba su pene y se posicionaba nuevamente.

-¡Al…! ¿Qué pasa?- Arthur estaba caliente, y ansioso por ser penetrado. Alfred introdujo nuevamente la punta, y luego la retiró.

-Ohh… Mucho tiempo…-

Arthur comprendió a lo que se refería. Hace meses que no lo hacían, y eso los tenía tensos a ambos. Alfred juntó las piernas de Arthur, las levantó y las volvió a posicionar un poco más arriba y más abiertas. El inglés se afirmó desde el escroto para facilitarle el trabajo a su compañero, mientras este buscaba nuevamente la entrada con la punta de su pene. Una vez que la encontró, lentamente comenzó a entrar y salir desde el interior de Arthur, quien reclinaba hacia tras su cabeza y cerraba los ojos, sintiendo el placer de la larga y dura erección de Alfred dentro de su cuerpo, penetrando aquellas zonas que no eran reclamadas desde ya mucho tiempo. Alfred se movía un poco más rápido, hacia adelante y haca atrás, sacó su miembro del interior de Arthur, lo sacudió hacia los lados, y volvió a penetrar, esta vez un poco más profundo, y causándole leve dolor al inglés, haciéndolo gemir fuertemente, ya que este dolor era más que nada el inicio de un orgasmo que se venía, debido a que Alfred había encontrado el punto G de Arthur.

Alfred se detuvo, y luego tomó impulso para penetrar fuerte y rápidamente en ese lugar, mientras ambos meneaban sus caderas y gimoteaban cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta finalmente llegar al éctasis. Arthur gritó fuertemente y se corrió primero, mientras Alfred seguía penetrándolo, solo hasta que también se corriera, lo que no le tomó más de medio minuto. Una vez que salió del interior de Arthur, se acomodó detrás de él, abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras este jadeaba ya cansado. De a poco, Arthur se fue quedando dormido en los brazos de Alfred, quien tras vestirse, dulcemente cubrió al inglés con una manta que había sobre otro sofá, lo tomó entre sus brazos, y lo cargó hasta su vehículo, donde lo acostó, volvió por su ropa, cerró el salón de delegados y al regresar al coche, condujo a casa.

Arthur abrió los ojos. Era sábado por la mañana, y se encontraba durmiendo junto al americano. Sonrió. Hace mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien con ese chico. A veces olvidaba por qué lo amaba tanto. Después de todo, esconder su relación de casados en la escuela no era nada fácil, mucho menos si debían aparentar llevarse como el perro y el gato y despistar a los demás para que no se enteren que viven juntos como matrimonio y los expulsen de la mejor escuela del mundo.

* * *

Les dije! Al final no era sucia la tontera, estaban casados X3 !

espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews si les gusto, si tienen sugerencias o si quieren moar usuk del hard c: La Reina Maggie les escucha

Nos Olemos Luego !


End file.
